A Single Tear
by xfileslover
Summary: Mulder comes across a letter addressed to him from Scully, he knows he shouldn't read it but he does...but what happens when Scully catches him red-handed and runs out?


_**I am going through my stories and fixing them. Most of them I wrote when I was around 14 or so and there are SO many mistakes. I am trying to make them better, so it is up to you if you want to re-read these. And if you are reading them for the first time, hope you enjoy!**_

**Title: A Single Tear**  
**Category: TV Shows » X-Files**  
**Author: xfileslover**  
**Language: English, Rating: Rated: T**  
**Genre: Romance/General**  
**Published: 07-19-06**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files…**

**Summary: Mulder finds a letter in Scully's desk, telling him how she feels about him. How does he respond when he reads it? And what happens when Scully catches him red handed and runs out?**

_Mulder's POV_

I was sitting at my desk throwing pencils at the ceiling once again. Scully was in another meeting with Skinner, something she preferred not to elaborate on. Probably trying to get me in trouble.

So I was left in the office all alone, with no work and no one to bug me. I had already read my magazines and even had enough time to watch one of those videos that don't belong to me. And now boredom had set in.

I started to rummage around in my desk but all that was in there was a dead rose petal and some old sunflower seeds. I peered in the direction of Scully's desk, a smile on my face, there had to be something interesting in there…

Slowly I descended towards her desk and plopped down, opening the top drawer, I found a whole bunch of nothing. I went to the second drawer, there were some papers and that was about all. The next drawer, however; was a little bit more interesting.

There were some notes that looked like they were from other men. They were all about how beatiful and smart she was. _Wow, what a bunch of losers_. I threw the notes back in the drawer, not wanting to read them and continued down. I pull on the next drawer and it wouldn't budge. It needed a key, I went back to the first drawer and literally tore it apart trying to find it, but it wasn't there. I set back defeated when my eyes fell across her jacket. I jumped up and ran over to it, reaching in I pulled out her keys.

I went through them until I found the smallest one, I put it in the lock and twisted it. It slid open. Inside was jewelry, cards and a some letters. Most of them were birthday cards from her mother, and I, but there were also things that I had given her through out the years. The card I gave for her birthday the first year we worked together and the Apollo key chain, and even the flowers that Frohicke left for her that day when she came back, only they had been dried and wrapped in plastic. _I can't believe she kept all of this stuff._

I continued looking and I came across an envelope addressed to me. I picked it up; it was in Scully's handwriting. Opening the letter, I started to read.

_Dear Mulder,_

_This is the only way that I know how to tell you how I feel. From the moment that we first met there was something about you that made me fall in love. I don't know if it was your dedication or the love of what you do. Throughout these past years my love has grown stronger. You have always been there for me, through the deaths of family members, abductions, cancer and near death, you were the angel that I looked for in my heart. My feelings have been bottled up for so long that I am not sure how to come out and say them. I love you more than anything I have ever loved before. You are like my touchstone, you never leave me and you're always there to catch me. Through thick and thin I could count on you to have my back, not just as a partner but as a friend. I need you by me all the time, when you call me at all hours of the morning I smile inside just to be able to hear your voice. Remember that time when you said you loved me after you were rescued from see while you were looking for that boat? Well I never admitted it to anyone but when you said that my heart jumped so high that I thought that it was going to burst through my chest. I wanted to tell you that I loved you but I was so afraid that you wouldn't feel the same about me, and it was just the drugs talking. Every night when I am at home I dream that when I wake up you're sleeping next to me. I was always jealous of all the woman that you dated, they were prefect for you, and those were the times in which I wanted to die. But then that night, that night of the new millennium when we kissed, I knew right then and there that I will always love you no matter what. These are the things that I write out because I am too shy to tell you how I really feel._

_I love you, and I hope you love me too._

_Dana_

"Mulder what in the hell are you doing?"

I turned around to see Scully standing in the door way with her arms crossed and it looked as though she was on the verge of tears.

"How dare you read my personal things, how dare you." A single tear slid down her cheek as she ran off to the elevator.

I ran after her with the letter in my hand, I was able to catch the door before it closed. As it started to go up I hit the red button causing it to come to a complete stop.

Scully was in the corner, her head buried in her hands. Her body was shaking from the crying.

"Scully is this the way that you really feel about me." I crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin up.

"Mulder how could you do that, that was my desk, my personal stuff and you invaded that privacy and read a note that was not yours."

"Scully my name was on it..." The look in her eyes told me now wasn't the time to make jokes, "Why didn't you just tell me?" she pushed me away and stood up.

"Because Mulder I was scared, scared that my heart was going to be broken in a million pieces. That's why I didn't tell you."

She just stood there not moving and I wanted to reach out and comfort her.

"Scully I am so sorry, you are right I shouldn't have read this and I shouldn't have gone through your stuff."

She didn't say anything, the tears kept coming down and they didn't look as though they were going to stop. I didn't think that reading this letter would cause so much damage.

I pushed the red button and we started moving. I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hands.

"Agent Dana Scully if I had never read this letter then I wouldn't have had the courage to do this. I slowly brought my face up to hers. As she closed her eyes our lips met. It was a soft slow kiss but soon escalated into much more. I dropped the paper to run my hands through her hair; she kept her hands on my neck. I felt her body melt into mine, It was so passionate, 7 years of waiting was a long time and we were letting it out now. We were so involved in each other that we didn't hear the doors open.

"Agents I would like to see you in my office, NOW."

Scully pushed back at the sound of Skinner's voice.

I look at Scully, who had turned beet red and put her head down. I placed my hand on her back and led her into his office.

"Sir we can explain."

Skinner held up his hand, "Well it's about damn time that you two finally figured out that you were in love."

…...The End...

**This was one of the easier ones to fix, much shorter then the rest. It still took me a long time. I didn't realize that the spelling and grammer were SO bad! Hopefully fixing things will bring in more reviews!**


End file.
